1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell, and in particular relates to an easily fabricated fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fuel cell 1, comprising a substrate 10, a first electrode 21, a second electrode 22, a first cover layer 31 and a second cover layer 32. The substrate 10 comprises a first surface and a second surface. The first electrode 21 is formed on the first surface, and the second electrode 22 is formed on the second surface. The first cover layer 31 is adhered to the first surface by an adhesive (glass cement) 40, and the second cover layer 32 is adhered to the second surface by an adhesive 40. The first cover layer 31 and the second cover layer 32 are stainless steel. Conventionally, adhesion of the adhesive 40 deteriorates with time and temperature, and the first cover layer 31 and the second cover layer 32 are thus separated from the substrate 10. Additionally, the conventional fabrication process for combining the first cover layer 31 and the second cover layer 32 to the substrate 10 by adhesive 40 is complex.